A beautiful love lie
by twilight101janeyshka
Summary: Bella is married & human to Edward whos a vampire.But Edward did something to her. That cause Bella ending up alone and helpless;and so is Renesmee whos left with no mother.what could be the thing Edward did so bad?Please read!Its heartbreaking :D


**You won't regret reading this; is my new story that I just thought of while eating animal crackers **

**:D **

**I hope you'll find it interesting and a story you'll like to continue on reading ….**

**Review please and tell me if it was a waste of your time I really don't want to write a story that no one would like,**

**So**

**Reviewwww**

**Reviewww**

**Pleasseeee**

**It will mean a lot!**

***twilight101janeyshka ***

**Bella POV**

**(Bella is human survive giving birth to Renesmee Edward and his family are vampires):D**

I couldn't think or breathe! My heart hurts! My heart is bursting out of my chest. I can't believe what I saw. How could he?

I thought he loved me?

I couldn't think at all! Once I saw that… I walk away crying.

How can he do this? What about Rensemee? Oh. God.

I know he heard and saw me walk away with pain all over my face. I felt him behind me.

"Hey! Come back! Bella, what you saw was nothing! I'm sorry! I- "

I felt his hand grabbing my arm I look back at his panic face.

"Really? You were everything to me! Now I'm all screwed up! Forget this _'Forever'_ thing you wanted…I just…I just want to be happy." I'm surprised I got each word out so easily.

"That's all I want you to be! Happy! I love you! I'm sorry for whatever made you upset! You should be upset..." I couldn't believe any of it...not right now.

I was sobbing with tear flowing. I can't be around him right now. "I'm not upset!" I yelled trying to sound more convincing then he was.

He looked back at me so confused, and whispered "I love you"

"Edward, I'm disappointed. How could you? And to think you wanted me alive!" I shook my head at that thought.

"Don't! I wouldn't live with myself if you were gone! Bella I can't live without you! You mean everything to me…" His arms were suddenly around me. I couldn't help but sob in his arms.

"I just can't! Edward I need a break…sorry but I need some time." I slowly loosen his grip until he finally let go.

"Bella you're not leaving me right? I'll give you time if that's what you need. But I can't be without you! I need you!" He slowly started shaking. I still didn't give in.

I started backing away from him as much as I can.

"I need time Edward. I love you I do. But-"

I took of the wedding ring with shaky hands. "Right now I need time to think. I promise you I'll be back…and please tell Renesmee some excuse for my absences. I don't want her to feel upset by Me." all I picture in my mind is Renesmee's face when she doesn't see me around.

Edward had a desperate expression I never saw before.

"So this is it? after everything that's happen; life and death. You're _gone?_ Just like that Bella?" I felt his voice breaking when he said _gone._

I had to promise him something…

"Edward I promise to come back to you and our daughter. I still want both of you and Renesmee, never think I don't; I just need a break on things. It's like taking a _long _walk to clear my mind. I'm sorry…take real good care of her." Those felt like my last words to him, I slowly walk away from my life…

"When will you be back?" He asked in a small voice looking right into my eyes. Hurt.

I shrug and sigh. "It's going to be a while. Don't follow me. Please I need to be alone." My voice sounded harsher than I wanted it to be.

His face was just in shock.

"I miss you already Bella…"

I couldn't respond to that. I just sob and chock out "Goodbye Edward."

I didn't look back and I felt like I really needed this. A time to myself

**Edward POV:**

All I could think about if I'm really dreaming for the first time in my 300 years.

She's gone. I know not forever. But what if she'll be gone for weeks, or months? Or _years?_

What can I say to Renesmee? Oh what about my family? Alice properly told everyone now. I need to go home fast.

I jump into my car and drove to Jacob's house. I was knocking on his door the same second I step out the car.

Jacob opens the door with a big smile.

"Hey Edward! Renesmee wouldn't sleep without seeing you and Bells!"

I didn't respond.

"Where is she?"

Suddenly his smile decrease when I still kept shut.

"Is she hurt? What's wrong? _Where is she?" _I heard how badly he wanted me to answer but the thing is I really don't know where she is.

"I'll take Renesmee and go now." That's all I can say.

He couldn't argue with me since I seem too serious right now.

"Umm okay." He went back and Renesmee was brought to me with a smile and then a frown.

"Where's mommy?" She had worry eyes. And I can feel Jacob waiting for me to answer her but I just shook my head.

"Is she home? Daddy where is she?" All of sudden tears ran down her face. I couldn't take it, but I can't just tell her she just left.

"Mommy had to go out of town sweetie, she told me say goodbye for a while." I lied smoothly enough for her to believe me.

"But Daddy how long?" She said in a small voice for me to follow.

"She said she doesn't know but we could wait? Right?" I looked at her for a long enough time for her to sigh and nod.

Once I strap her in I started going to my family.

I was in front of the old house with Renesmee hugging me tightly.

Alice looked at me apologetic.

"Edward I'm so sorry."

"It's Okay, it's not your fault. It's mines I should be more careful I should have explained fast enough. It wasn't what she thought at all." My voice sounded tired even though I wasn't.

"Edward I understand, I haven't told anyone. I know it was too much of your privacy to be giving away. No one here knows…so when are you going to tell them?" I really don't know. I don't want Renesmee here when I tell them.

"I really don't know as long as I'm with Rensemee I can't say anything." I look inside and saw Emmett and Rosalie watching TV.

"HEY! EDDIE BOY COME ON IN!" Emmett yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ehh no thanks Emmett I'm going home with Renesmee." I replied. Alice looked at me like I was crazy.

"Don't go! Rensemee will feel something's missing without Bella, stay over with us. So we girls can keep her company for her mother."

I thought about Alice's' idea. It wasn't bad; I have Renesmee now to think about.

"Mhmm Okay." I sigh in relief that she'll have her aunts around now.

Esme came quick to carry Renesmee.

"Awe how's my favorite girl?" Esme shine a smile to her big eyes.

"I'm good, but mommy is gone…" Esme look at me with wide eyes. Carlisle came around quickly.

"What's going on Edward?" Carlisle seems the most worried one.

"I'll explain when Renesmee is put to bed." I look over at everyone and no one calm down.

"Its Okay guys Edward will tell you when Renesmee is asleep." Alice said while looking at everyone to ease the tense in the room.

Carlisle nodded in agreement still trying to be patient. Esme look a little worried still but agreed automatically. Rosalie couldn't stop starring at Renesmee and offer to put her to sleep. Emmett helps Rose while Alice went with Jasper upstairs.

I just sat on the couch, twisting the ring with my fingers that Bella gave back to me.

How can I explain what happen without sounding like is my entire fault? I couldn't help but just blame it all on me. I should have explained to her on what really happen.

Now she thinks I don't want her…My thoughts were interrupted when Rosalie put Renesmee upstairs, which is a cue for me to start explaining.

Hope they'll be supported.

**Alice POV:**

I stop.

I was in the room with Jasper helping do a makeover in Esme's plain Bedroom.

I was just putting flowers in a vase; then the vase drop from my finger tips.

I see Bella leaving Edward, giving him back the ring!

OH MY GOD! Bella has it all wrong! Why isn't Edward defending himself? She walk away leaving the ring.

I can't believe this…

I need to speak with him!

"Alice! What did you see?" Jasper pulled me to him and I just look at him with a worried face.

I can't say anything. Edward needs to explain what happen.

"It's Edward and Bella…I don't want to say anything is their privacy. But he's coming to explain…oh jasper! It's horrible!" I lay my head on his chest, and that's when it hit me.

_Renesmee._

Oh gosh. What about her without Bella! I never imagine Renesmee without Bella for a day. Just imagine when she's gone for weeks!

"Jasper lets go downstairs we'll fix this ugly room another time…Edward is here." I pulled down with me and told him to stay behind.

I open the door and saw Edward. Tired, weak, and hurt.

I gave him such a feel-sorry-look.

"Edward I'm so sorry." I couldn't say it sadder.

"It's Okay, it's not your fault. It's mines I should be more careful I should have explained fast enough. It wasn't what she thought at all." He said that so defeated.

"Edward I understand, I haven't told anyone. I know it was too much of your privacy to be giving away. No one here knows…so when are you going to tell them?" I was hoping he'll say super soon.

"I really don't know as long as I'm with Rensemee I can't say anything." Crap.

"HEY! EDDIE BOY COME ON IN!" Emmett is such an asshole; he just gives me the impression that he's so immature.

"Ehh no thanks Emmett I'm going home with Renesmee." I was going to kick him for saying that!

"Don't go! Rensemee will feel something's missing without Bella, stay over with us. So we girls can keep her company for her mother." Duuhh. Just imagine how lonely she'll feel.

I saw him thinking about it. And I knew he'll give in.

"Mhmm Okay."

I ran up to Jasper and told him everything is okay. Esme was welcoming Renesmee and that's when she froze. Carlisle came and asks what was wrong.

"I'll explain when Renesmee is put to bed." Edward tried to calm everyone but it wasn't working. Ugh that means I have to butt in.

"Its Okay guys Edward will tell you when Renesmee is asleep." Everyone seems to like me more and agreed to wait. I went back upstairs with Jasper to explain everything to him.

"WHAT?" Jasper yelled. Ehh I knew this would happen!

"No Jasper is not what you think! Bella had it all wrong!" We went out the window to the woods to make sure no one would hear us.

"Then why he didn't explain? Or stop her?" He growled in frustration.

"I don't know that's what I'm trying to figure out…" I let the silence sink in.

Then I saw Renesmee asleep. That's our cue.

"We have to go and please I told you this to be defending Edward, Alright?" I stared him down.

He sighs and smiles. "What can I say? I'm always with you."

We kiss, but there was no time for that now. I pulled him to run with me.

"Come on its time to be witnesses."

Hopefully Edward does explain this correctly.

**Bella POV**

I sat on the bench not too far from where the stupid fight happened.

I just can't wrap my mind on things. I'm still in shock on what happened back there…

All I need is time and a deep break from all this to see him again…

I tried not to fall asleep.

My head is pounding from thinking about the pain again.

I just hope I recover fast because I don't want to be near Edward right now but I don't want to be alone.

I feel weird being alone.

After a while I see some guys walking up my way. _Shit!_

No this can't be happening!

One of them stops right in front of me the other was behind me.

All I could think was to run.

But more started coming.

My breathing was harder and I smelled the alcohol in the air. This is like the guys that Edward saved me from.

"Hey Baby, what you doing alone in these streets?" The big dark hair guy came closer when I didn't respond.

"Hey boys! We got a taker!" The guy behind me called the rest of them over. I felt so shaking. Why the hell I got stuck in this situation. I just prayed Alice will see me and get anyone to come and help me.

One of them came and tried touching my red tank top. I smack his hand away form me.

Don't touch me!

I kept screaming it in my head but my throat was so tight nothing was coming out.

I finally say it out loud when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I ran pass them but I heard them chasing after me. I tried looking for the closes store or alley way to hid in.

But I felt like I was losing.

In my mind I kept repeating: I love you Edward.

**Edward POV**

I didn't even know how to start off.

I was standing in front of everyone. Starring at me.

Esme was on the couch with Alice and Jasper, Carlisle was standing next to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Umm well as you can tell Bella has left-"

"When you say left?" Esme questioned really concern where she would be doing right now.

"I mean I don't know where she is, or what she's doing; and she's not here." I answered with little no effort.

I felt like cursing myself out.

My life is going to be hell.

"Anyway, she saw something that wasn't what she thought at all…I don't want to describe the scene or what happen…let's just say she thinks I don't want her." I felt everyone getting angry.

"Well do you? I mean Edward what could you have done so bad that made her just leave?" Rose was the one who asked that one. Wow this was harder than I thought.

I was waiting for some help from Alice or Jasper, I know she already explain everything to him.

"Guys please listen to Edward! I and Jasper knows exactly what happen…it's not worth repeating the event. But Bella has it all wrong; Edward didn't mean to do anything to her! She just didn't think and thought the worse!" I look at Carlisle and see if he believes Alice more…he seems calmer than before.

"Okay, but what about your daughter? How's she going to take this?" Carlisle demand a straight forward answer but I just couldn't find the answer.

"Carlisle she's coming back, but it will take a while. I can see it now. Bella is-OH MY GOD! We need to get to Bella right now! She's in danger!" I saw what Alice saw and see Bella running from these men.

"I know where she is lets go!" I yelled for everyone to follow. But then I remembered!

Renesmee.

"Rose stay with Emmett and Renesmee!" I yelled in demand and Emmett didn't look too happy he wanted to come.

"Ahh I think I should go, Esme and Rose should be with Renesmee…" Emmett try to be convincing but Esme agreed and went upstairs with Rose.

We had no time now. We need to save her now, or it will be too late…

**OMG! What going to happen to Bella?**

**Please Review to continueeeeeeeeeeee!**

**And what do you think is the horrible thing Bella thought she saw Edward did? All that is coming upp!**

**AND SORRY it was a short chapter! Next one won't be!**

**Review please :D**

***twilight101janeyshka***


End file.
